


Pearl is a Useless Lesbian

by nastymajesty



Series: We've Got Stadium Love [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastymajesty/pseuds/nastymajesty
Summary: Pearl had never exactly been the type to compliment people.So when Pearl started making specific, sweet comments towards Marina, the octoling was surprised.____Based off a tumblr prompt.





	Pearl is a Useless Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt I got on tumblr, "Are you flirting with me?". You can view it here! http://asclepius.co.vu/post/163505816803  
> I hope this is in character enough! It was actually tougher to write than I thought it'd be @_@  
> Thank you for helping me edit and revise this Frostie!! ♥ youre the best ilu

Pearl had never exactly been the type to compliment people.

So when Pearl started making specific, sweet comments towards Marina, the octoling was surprised.

The first was time it was subtle, of course. Pearl found Marina trying on a new dress at Arowana Mall. It was a simple, frilly, strapless teal dress. Pearl said it looked ‘rad’ and that Marina should wear dresses like that more often. Everyone would love it! It was cute AND fresh!

But Pearl wanted to say more than that. She  _ looked _ amazing in that dress. _ More than amazing. _ Something about it made Pearl notice every small detail about her best friend: the way her eyes sparkled, the way she cupped her hands together when excited… And for some reason, the inkling had the urge to tell her all this, just to see her reaction and let her know how pretty she was.

She tried to play it cool. She did great, for the most part.

Marina thought about the compliment for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

The second time it happened, it wasn’t as subtle.

Marina was lounging in a couch on the tour bus, reading something in a magazine. Pearl sat in a pink beanbag chair that she dragged in from the back of the bus, and scrolled through social media while she sat. She was sitting in front of Marina, as she made sure to when she dragged the chair over. And while the television was on, it was muted. The two were both doing their own things with the distant bus radio playing on a low volume. 

“Marina,” Pearl spoke, breaking the silence. Marina lifted her head and put her magazine down on her lap. Pearl was still staring down at her phone, her screen dimmed.

The Octoling shrugged and was just about to go back to her reading when Pearl shifted around completely and sat facing her. 

“Ma-Ri-Na,” The Inkling put her phone down and raised her voice, which made her friend raise a brow.

“Yes…? Is there something you need, Pearl?” 

Silence. 

Pearl puffed up her cheeks and squinted, like she was thinking intently.

“...Pearlie?”

“Your face, Marina!”

“M-My face?” Marina sat up startled, putting one hand to her cheek. “W-What about it?”

“It’s nice!” Pearl replied, her voice gradually crescendoing.

“E-Excuse me?” 

“Your face is nice and pretty, it has a nice uh… shape!” Pearl was almost shouting at her friend at this point, and Marina was almost at a loss for words.

“I-I...Well, thank you, Pearl!” Marina cupped both hands to her cheeks and blushed hard.

“Yeah! You - You heard me!” Pearl crossed her arms, turned around back to her original position, and Marina couldn’t help but stare in awe. Silence fell back into the room, aside from the bus’ radio hum, and they acted like it hadn’t happened.

Pearl internally scolded herself for all of this. She didn’t know why she did it, she just had the idea to push herself into telling Marina something nice. Marina probably thought she was being a huge creep by now.

But Marina thought otherwise. Now she was the one noticing every tiny detail about her best friend. The way she pouts when she’s trying to act cool, how she jumps when she’s especially excited..

The two of them thought about this exchange for the rest of the week.

* * *

 

The final time wasn’t subtle at all. In fact, it was as clear as a glass wall. 

The two had been sitting together outside of a café, having their routine afternoon coffee, talking about their days, and some plans for future shows. They ate as they talked, but eventually got distracted by something on their phones. It was no big deal though, really, as they enjoyed each other’s company.

But after a few minutes of silence and eating, Pearl tapped Marina’s hand. Marina looked up from her phone to see Pearl with an incredibly serious expression -- or, an I’m-trying-to-be-serious-but-trying-too hard-face -- with her chin in one hand.

“Hey Marina, did it hurt?”

“W-What?” The octoling sputtered. She had no recollection of any injury recently...

“When you fell from heaven, of course!” Pearl lifted her arms up in a shrugging motion and leaned back in her seat. “‘Cause you’re an angel!” 

Marina froze.

Pearl froze.

Awkward silence fell between them, then laughter roared loud enough to the point where bystanders stopped and stared.

Marina almost choked on her food and Pearl leaned forward, pouting while her face grew flushed.

“That’s -” she wheezed “That was so bad, Pearlie!”

Pearl sunk into her seat, avoiding all eye contact.

“I had -” she wheezed again, covering her own mouth with her hands while trying to regain composure, “no idea you knew pickup lines! I-if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you're flirting with me!”

The Inkling pulled her jacket up to her face and blushed profusely. She was regretting speaking now. Everyone around them dropped their attention from them and went back to their own business.

Marina finally stopped laughing and noticed Pearl’s reaction, causing her to become bemused.

“Oh,” Her eyes widened, “ _ Are you _ ?”

Pearl sunk so far into her seat she was practically slipping off. She made a strange, dying, gurgling noise.

“Awh, Pearlie. That’s so sweet!” Marina leaned forward, a hand outstretched. “I’m not upset!”

Pearl slowly sat up. “You aren’t?”

“No, why would I be?”

“Because you’d… Find it creepy maybe?”

Marina giggled and Pearl perked up. She was sitting up now, but still had her jacket covering the lower part of her face.

“No, no! It’s adorable! You’re adorable!” Marina smiled.

The Inkling giggled, a very rare occurrence, and it was soft and short. She lifted her head up and gave Marina the goofiest, gayest smile imaginable. 

Pearl stopped functioning, like the useless lesbian she was.

They thought about this for months.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind prompt suggestions, so feel free to send me some on tumblr @ rabbitpxl ;0  
> Feedback is appreciated! If you see any mistakes, please let me know! ♥


End file.
